


Ares, el invasor

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Neighbors, sharing a cat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Cuando Erwin llegó a vivir a su nueva casa, jamás pensó que ya estaría habitada, por nada más y nada menos que un gato de pelo dorado y ojos verdes que, al parecer, ocultaba demasiados secretos.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ares, el invasor

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este drabble para el fanzine Irremplazable, organizado en un grupo de facebook dedicado al EruRi, en agosto de 2018, pero me había olvidado por completo de publicarlo hasta hace poco que lo encontré entre mis archivos.

Cuando Erwin decidió mudarse a la capital, jamás pensó que la nueva casa ya estaría habitada. Fue mientras descargaba algunas cajas de la mudanza que descubrió la presencia de ese otro “inquilino” en el patio trasero: un gato de pelo dorado y ojos verdes. Su primer impulso fue sacarlo de la casa, después de todo su nuevo empleo no le permitiría cuidar de una mascota como era debido, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, terminó por rendirse ante los encantos del felino, quien se frotaba contra sus piernas cuando se acercaba e incluso le permitía acariciarlo un poco después de comer. Menos de una semana después, Erwin ya se encontraba comprando juguetes y una cama adecuada para Invasor, su nuevo amigo peludo. 

Con el paso de los días, todo fue bastante entretenido para ambos, aunque Erwin no tardó en notar una extraña conducta en su mascota. Todas las mañanas, sin falta, el gato escalaba una de las paredes del patio y abandonaba su hogar. Al principio le había resultado preocupante, pero no podía faltar al trabajo para buscarlo, por lo tanto, pasaba largas horas de angustia pensando en el animal, la cual después era reemplazada por absoluta felicidad al verle regresar cada tarde, un par de horas después de que él mismo llegara del trabajo. 

Sin duda, las actividades del gato durante esas horas de ausencia eran un misterio; varias veces llegó a pensar que simplemente iba y venía por la calle para no aburrirse, pero pronto llegaron las ansiadas vacaciones y Erwin decidió invertir parte de su tiempo libre en develar el misterio en torno a Invasor. Aquella mañana, a la hora de siempre, Erwin fingió salir rumbo al trabajo; unos minutos después, comenzó la persecución… 

* * *

Para Levi, la conducta de Ares era por completo incomprensible, por eso, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de darle importancia. Algunos días era tan cariñoso que le llenaba las manos de incómodos lengüetazos, pero otros, era tan indiferente que ni siquiera dormía en casa. A pesar de haber cambiado su cama por una más cómoda y optado por dejarle subir al sofá, desde hacía ya varios meses no lo veía más de unas cuantas horas al día. 

De un tiempo a la fecha, el gato de brillante pelo color oro y pequeños ojos verdes solo se aparecía a la hora del almuerzo, comía, jugaba, descansaba un poco y se marchaba sin mirar atrás, ignorando las preguntas de su humano tanto como sus intentos por convencerlo de quedarse en casa. Normalmente no le hubiera dado importancia, de no ser porque un par de veces había llegado a casa llevando consigo juguetes o prendas, las cuales no recordaba haberle comprado. La sola idea de que alguien llegara a su puerta a reclamar los objetos robados por su mascota le molestaba en demasía. 

Precisamente, mientras pensaba en los pésimos hábitos adquiridos por el animal, el felino entró por la ventana con su peculiar andar petulante, arrastrando lo que parecía ser una camisa color celeste. «Genial, ahora el maldito animal se roba la ropa de los vecinos», pensó Levi mientras ya comenzaba a imaginar a cualquiera de sus vecinas reclamándole por robar las camisas de sus esposos, aunque el sonido del timbre le impidió seguir imaginando los reclamos que vendrían. De cualquier modo ya no hacía falta, ahora lo viviría en carne propia. 

Abrió la puerta sin ganas, aun con la camisa en la mano, esperando encontrarse con alguna de las vecinas pero sorprendiéndose agradablemente al notar de quién se trataba. Frente a él, el rubio que se había mudado hacía unos meses sonreía entre apenado y nervioso. 

—Hola, soy Erwin Smith —se presentó el hombre—, me mudé aquí recientemente así que no nos conocemos. 

—Levi Ackerman, nos hemos visto algunas veces en la calle. 

Erwin sonrió, pero justo en ese momento pudo ver a su gato al interior de la casa de Levi. 

—¡Invasor! —le llamó con entusiasmo. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Oh, lo siento, ese es mi gato, Invasor. Tiene la costumbre de salir de casa en las mañana así que lo estaba siguiendo pero… 

—Alto ahí, rubio —le interrumpió Levi—. Ese es Ares, mi gato, debes estar confundido. 

Erwin le miró confundido. Estaba completamente seguro de que ese era su gato, pero el felino lucía tan cómodo en esa casa que estuvo a punto de dudar de su identidad, en especial porque ahora el animal se frotaba en las piernas de Levi justo como hacía con él. 

—No puedo creerlo… ven aquí Invasor —le llamó, y aunque Levi estaba convencido de que no lo haría, el gato caminó directo hacia el hombre, dejándose mimar por él con entusiasmo. 

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? 

Levi le miraba expectante, intentando conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria para aquella situación tan bochornosa sin necesidad de renunciar a su gato o exigirle que los dejara en paz, pues al parecer el animal estaba igualmente encariñado con ambos. 

—¿Deberíamos turnarnos? Yo puedo tenerlo en las tardes y tú en las mañanas —comentó Erwin en broma, aunque aquella idea no sonaba tan mal y, por extraño que pareciera, Levi accedió casi de inmediato. 

* * *

De aquello ya habían pasado un par de años, pero aún reían al recordar aquel primero de muchos encuentros. Durante meses habían continuado con la rutina pactada, pero pronto esa “custodia compartida” se había transformado en amenas tardes charlando, primero sobre el gato y después sobre temas más personales; las tardes se convirtieron en fines de semana, hasta llegar al punto en que pasaban más tiempo juntos que cada uno en su respectivo hogar. 

De esa forma, el felino había ganado una familia amorosa que le consentía la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos cuando no estaban encerrados en la habitación, y lo que comenzó como una simple travesura gatuna, terminó por convertirse en un intenso romance entre ambos. Todo gracias a Ares, el Invasor. 


End file.
